My Immortal
by Courtney-Helena Greene
Summary: Ebony Layla Way was in her 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when her mind began to slip into insanity. When you can't tell fiction from reality, where do you look? Short answer: you don't, because every way you look, a new horror consumes your heart. Rewrite of Tara Gillespie's infamous My Immortal.
1. Chapter 1

MY IMMORTAL

Tara's Note: Special thanks (Get it, because I'm gothic?) to my girlfriend (Ew, not in that way) Raven (bloodytears666) for helping me with the story and spelling. You rock! Justin you're the love of my depressing life and you rock, too! MCR ROCKS!

Courtney's Note: Ohh, it's been too long. I hate my old 'My Immortal'. It's hideous and by the time this is posted, it's been deleted. I'm going to stick closer to the original story line this time, and I'm keeping Tara's notes all the way through. Believe it or not, there's an enchanting tale under My Immortal, so stick around to see it unfurl. Also, now I've actually read Harry Potter. I'm updating all my stories every Friday, so be sure to check back.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Picture this.

Fade in on a girl with hair as black as a cool winter night and eyes as blue as the roaring ocean. Her skin is as pale as the freshly fallen snow outside, and her lips are as red as the fresh blood dripping from the cut on her arms.

She resides in a large castle, living among so many others. Above her lays another body, and across from her, two more. In the closet hangs black vests, skirts, boots, and heels, along with green and silver socks, ties, and scarves.

This is the portrait of Ebony Layla Way.

Her thick eyelashes fluttered as she awoke. She sat up and noticed the darkness outside. Sighing quietly, she pushed off her covers, threw her legs over the side of the bed, and rose. She steadied herself on the bed before moving about the room.

She ditched her typical goth apparel that night; she just wanted to go for a walk. She put on a black jacket and boots over her Marilyn Manson pajamas, then wrapped her neck in Slytherin's trademark green and silver scarf. She threw her hair into a messy bun and skipped the makeup. Who would be out there to judge her, anyway?

She tiptoed through the dark halls of Hogwarts, careful to avoid Filch and his horrid cat, Mrs. Noris. As she left the commons room, she looked back to make sure no one was following her. Noting the absence of anyone else, she continued. At last, she made it out of the castle and set about walking around the grounds.

"Hey, Ebony." A voice ripped through the cold night's air, causing her to jump.

She turned and sighed in relief, a puff of white smoke illustrating the action. "Hi, Draco." They both walked toward each other, then linked arms and began to stroll down Hogwarts' cobblestone walkways.

They walked contentedly, looking like an old couple reminiscing the good days in perfect silence, for their actions spoke louder the words. The way they rubbed shoulder, how she would walk faster to keep up with his long stride. The tiny things were what mattered most. Unfortunately, Draco broke the comfortable silence.

"Couldn't sleep?" Draco asked, shooting a lazy smile at Ebony.

"Draco, we've been friends long enough for you to know I never sleep." She returned his smile. "I'm actually surprised to see you up at this hour. What's wrong?" Her smile turned into a concerned frown, and her eyebrows knitted together.

Draco's smile quickly faded. "I'm fine, Ebony." He smiled at her, trying to mask the emotion he'd just set loose. Ebony frowned again, knowing in her heart something was wrong. "Why can't you sleep, Ebony?"

Ebony kicked a pile of snow off the icy path. "I keep thinking about home."

Draco laughed, though it was bitter. "Yeah, I guess we're both a little less than homesick." He frowned out toward the Forbidden Forest, lost in thought

Ebony looked at the ground and kicked yet another snow mound. "You can't be sick for something you don't have." She smiled at Draco painfully and he gave a lazy yawn. "You should get back to bed." She slapped him in the chest lightly.

"That's probably a good idea." Draco laughed, lifting the veil of agitation that filled the outside air. They turned and headed back into the castle. They navigated through the castle once again until they were safely inside the warmth of the Slytherin wing, Filch's beady eyes never spotting them

Ebony got on her tiptoes and kissed Draco on the cheek in the green light of the commons room. "Goodnight, Draco." In the dark, she couldn't see the rosy pink dusted across his cheek.

"Good night, Ebony." He smiled, touching his cheek where she had kissed him. He walked into the boy's dorms, and Ebony watched him go. As the sound of his footsteps faded, Ebony sighed and sat down on a leather upholstered seat. She reached around her neck and pulled out a locket. Opening it, she frowned. Her eyes flicked to her bare wrist, where light pink scars marked where it had been kissed by cool steel blades. Ebony pulled at the hairband around her wrist so that it snapped back with a quiet whack. She looked back at the locket and pulled out a folded up photo.

Unfolding it gently, she rubbed her finger over the spots where tears and blood had wrinkled, blurred, and marked the paper. She stroked the face of a woman with raven black hair and bright blue eyes, then the man next to her, whose pale skin had now become her own. Ebony folded the weathered paper and stuck it back in the locket. Flipping the locket over, she read the back.

_Ebony Layla,_

_Mommy and Daddy love you, baby girl._

Ebony squeezed her eyes shut, trying to blot out all memories of the locket. Yet she clutched its cold silver exterior as if it was her lifeline.

As the tears dried, she made her way back to her room.

* * *

Tara's Note: Is it good? Please tell me! Thanks!

Courtney's Note: Wow, that was huge contrast from my original, but I like it. I'm trying to make Ebony way more likeable here. By the way, I removed the 'Darkness Dementia Raven' part. Layla means 'Dark Beauty', so I just rolled with that.

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review, it makes my day!


	2. Chapter 2

MY IMMORTAL

Tara's Note: Thanks to bloodytearz666 for helping me with the chapter! By the way, all you preps need to stop flaming my story, okay!?

Courtney's Note: Thank you for being patient with me, guys. From December to February my schedule is filled to the absolute brim. Luckily I'm on Winter Break, so I'm trying. I'm currently enrolled in a college course and Guitar class, and am doing extracurricular Cheerleading and Theatre, so bear with me. High School can certainly be a challenge :).

* * *

CHAPTER 2.

The next day, Ebony found herself waking up in her own bed. Her roommates had already gone to god knows where, and she climbed out of bed with one sheet still pulled tightly around her shoulders. She sat on the desk by the window and looked up at the sky, where snowflakes seemed to trickle out of the vast white nothingness. She pulled out a water bottle and sipped as she watched the first years play in the snow.

Her door opened and her roommates Willow, Amorette, and Adrienne walked in. "Hey, Slut!" Willow chirped giddily, "We brought you breakfast." She placed a tray filled with muffins, croissants, hot chocolate, and toast on the table in the centre of the room.

Ebony smiled and reached for a muffin, but Amorette swatted her hand away. "Nope," A mischievous grin played at Amorette's pink lips, "Not until you tell us where you were last night." Adrienne rolled her eyes at Amorette's brazen attitude and tossed a grateful Ebony a muffin.

Now, let me tell you a bit about these girls.

Amorette and Adrienne were twins, though they were nothing alike. They had the same curly blonde hair and the same chocolaty brown eyes, but the similarities stopped there. Amorette was more like the loud-mouthed rainbow-haired Willow, while Adrienne was more quiet, like Ebony.

"I went for a walk." Ebony said pointedly, trying to convey to her tenacious roommates that that's as far as the conversation would go. Nonetheless, a bemused smirk painted Ebony's face.

Willow rolled her eyes and pushed a tuft of violet hair out of her eyes. "Come on, Ebby, there's always more to the story than that."

At the sight of Ebony's pinking cheeks, all the girls leaned forward. Ebony picked at her muffin, suppressing laughter. "Draco may have been there…"

"I knew it!" Amorette screamed at the top of her lungs. She started jumping up and down, clapping her hands and grinning hugely. "You two are insanely…"

"Madly!" Willow grinned.

"Undeniably…" Adrienne shrugged.

"In love~!" Amorette swooned, falling back on her bed in a fit of giggles.

As if to punctuate her statement, there was a knock at the door. Willow tiptoed up to it and peeked underneath. She turned back and mouthed 'Draco' to the rest of the room. Amorette stifled her giggles and pulled the other two into the closet, leaving Ebony to answer the door.

Ebony rolled her eyes and answered the door. "Hi, Draco." She smoothed her shirt and pushed away stray hairs subconsciously. She cocked her head to the side. "What's up?"

"Did you hear that a Good Charlotte cover band is going to play in Hogsmeade?"

Ebony's mouth fell open. "You're kidding me! When? Are they any good"

Draco shrugged, smiling lazily. "Tonight. And yeah, they're fantastic; I listened to a few of their tracks." He watched as Ebony bit her lip in excitement. "Unfortunately, the concert is sold out."

Ebony rolled her eyes, then punched him in the arm with a playful grin. "You ass, why didn't you tell me? I could've bought tickets!"

Draco held up two tickets. "I'd quite honestly preferred the idea of you going with me. If I had told you they were available, you might have taken someone else." Draco's face broke into an all-out, boyish, yes-I-just-did-that smile at Ebony's blatant bewilderment. She tried to speak, but all she did was squeak, causing Draco to laugh. "This is the part where you say 'Why yes, Draco, I'd love to,' and I say, 'Alright then, I'll pick you up at 7.'" Ebony just grinned and nodded vigorously, her cheeks flushed. "Good." He snaked one arm around Ebony's waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

And with that, Draco Malfoy was gone. Ebony shut the door, and in classic movie heroine style, leaned against it and bit her lip. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, reveling in the wispy traces of Draco's Narciso Rodriquez cologne. "He's gone." She whispered hoarsely, and she exhaled, completely unaware she'd been holding her breath.

The girls fell out of the closet, stacked on top of one other in a heap. After a giggling fit, Amorette sniffed the air. "Oh my god, Willow, that's limited edition Narciso Rodriguez." Amorette grinned at Ebony. "He wants to be so deep inside your panties it hurts."

"Ebby's getting laid tonight!" Willow sang, and the other girls just squealed in excitement. They dashed to her side to grill her. What will she wear? How will she do her makeup? First kiss tonight, or leave him wanting?

Ebony just laid in her bed, still unable to find the capacity to form words.

* * *

A/N: I know it's late. I know! But I had to go on vacation, and I only have internet from 10 AM-10 PM. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please leave me a review, I always LOVE to read them, and I read every single one. (:


	3. Chapter 3

MY IMMORTAL

Tara's Note: Stop flaming the story okay?! Otherwise thanks to the gothic people for the good reviews! THANKS AGAIN RAVEN! Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics to Good Charlotte's "Chronicles of Life and Death".

Court's Note: I'm sorry for the long break, I've been so busy. I'll try more, because now all my weekday are cleared up :D However, I am taking up babysitting and probably working at my Dad's shop, so updates may be spotty. I'll give it my all, though :)

* * *

Chapter 3.

Ebony rolled her eyes at her friends' playful jeers. "Go with the slutty torn fishnets." Amorette giggled.

"Make sure you wear that black corset dress!" Willow grinned, twirling her now electric blue hair.

"Wear your long MCR shirt with black leggings and combat boots. It's always cold in Hogsmeade." Adrienne smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks, Addy." Ebony put on the outfit, then pulled on a black trenchcoat and red scarf.

"That's hot." Amorette nodded.

"Not as hot as the corset dress," Willow said pointedly, "But hot nonetheless."

Ebony rolled her eyes and laughed, then went to apply her makeup in the closet. The girls conversed quickly and quietly in the room.

"Beautiful!" Adrienne grinned as Ebony reemerged.

"Drop-dead gorgeous!" Amorette nodded.

"Corset..." Willow whined.

Ebony laughed. She sat down on her bed with the rest of the girls. "So what's the plan for tonight?" Amorette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go downstairs and meet Draco at 6. We'll walk to Hogsmeade, and he's taking me out to dinner at Madam Pudifoot's Tea Shop," The girls whistled, and Ebony blushed, "Then we're going to the concert."

"Ooh, how romantic!" Amorette swooned.

"It's 5:45!" Willow chimed."I'll take you down to the Common room!"

As they left the room, Ebony's breathing sped up. "Calm down." Willow smiled, "You'll be fine." However, at the top of the stairs, Ebony just stopped.

"I can't do this." Ebony whispered. "If this goes south my friendship with Draco is over."

"Just... Be yourself. Be you, and if it goes badly, you can still be friends." Willow smiled, comforting Ebony with a hand on her arm.

"Still be friends... That's the only lie bigger than 'I have read and agree to the terms and conditions'." Willow laughed at Ebony's half-hearted joke. With a last shaky breath, Ebony descended the staircase of the Slytherin Girls' Dormitory.

Draco's face broke into an all-out grin as his date descended the staircase. Ebony took careful, wobbly steps, her nerves obvious. Draco watched with amusement as Ebony watched the floor and bit her lip. He wanted to help her down, but he was rooted to the spot. At last, Ebony made it down in one piece. "You look incredible." Draco nodded, and he held out his arm for Ebony. "We'll be off, then?" Ebony took his arm, and he winked at her.

XXX

Ebony walked close to Draco as they walked up the cobblestone path that lead to Hogsmeade. As they spoke, the heat of their breath steamed. "So... Where's Madame Pudifoot's?" Ebony asked.

"You've never been to Hogsmeade, have you, Ebony?"

Ebony flushed, going from the pink-stained cheeks winter brought to unadulterated red. "Um... No." She looked up from her feet in wonder at the world around her. "I've never really had a reason to go."

"What about for fun?"

"My kind of fun is books and music. I'm kind of an introvert." Ebony looked at her boots. Looking back up, Draco was grinning at her. "What?"

"I just can't get over how gorgeous you are." Draco smiled, and Ebony could've sworn she saw a bit more pink in his pale face.

Ebony laughed. "You're not so bad yourself. Jesus, you're such a charmer."

Draco straightened up. "Prince Charming, perhaps?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, definitely." Ebony smiled.

Draco checked his watch. "Shoot, we've got to hustle." He wrapped his abnormally warm fingers around Ebony's abnormally cool ones, and a pleasant jolt shot through her as they jogged to Puddifoot's.

Ebony smiled. Did Draco feel it? She looked at his ears. Crimson. Yes, he definitely felt it. As they stopped outside of the gaudy pink door that was Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, they caught their breath. "You okay?" Draco asked, the blush already drained from his sharp features.

"Yeah, I'm good." Ebony nodded. Draco smiled at her, then led her in.

Puddifoot's was warm, and smelled heavily of roses and honey. As Draco spoke to the hostess, Ebony examined her surroundings. Couples everywhere were kissing, holding hands, hugging, you name it. Ebony blushed; this didn't seem like a first date spot, it seemed to be more of a I'm-in-a-committed-relationship date spot. Golden cherubs threw pink petals on diners, and Ebony felt sick. This was the exact opposite of her personality. Sweat broke out on her hairline, and she wrung her hands nervously. Draco nodded to her as the hostess led them to their seats.

"I'm sorry, this is the only respectable place in Hogsmeade." Draco whispered in her ear. "I know it's a bit... Gaudy."

Ebony didn't hear what he said, just his cool breath washing over her face calmed her down. She took a deep breath, drinking his scent in, then nodded. "I'll be fine, Charming." Ebony smiled.

"Charming... I like that." Draco grinned at her.

Draco pulled the chair out for Ebony, who gratefully took the seat, then sat down. The hostess handed them the menus and took their drink orders, then walked away. "So what looks good to you?" Draco asked, smirking at Ebony's confused expression.

"This is all so expensive..." Ebony shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. Get whatever you want." Draco nodded.

Ebony bit her lip, unaware of Draco's amusement at the situation. "I think I'm just going to get the spaghetti."

Draco smiled. "Great minds think alike."

After they were served, conversation began. "Is it your first time here?" Ebony asked, referring to the pink paradise that surrounded them.

Draco shook his head. "No. I came once before with Pansy. Once. She absolutely despised this place." Draco looked into Ebony's eyes. "She hated it so much she threw a temper tantrum and we got kicked out. And that was the day I realised Pansy Parkinson was much too immature for my tastes."

Ebony raised an eyebrow. "And I'm mature?" She asked, just as a cherub popped pink petals all over her.

"Oh heavens no, I wouldn't dream of labelling you as that." Draco laughed, and Ebony grinned. "Are you done?" Ebony nodded. "Good, we have time to grab a butterbeer. Let's go." Draco stood and placed money on the table. They left quickly, and Ebony gratefully sucked in fresh air.

Draco smiled. "There's nothing like fresh air after a meal at Puddifoot's. Let's go, The Three Broomsticks is this way."

Ebony greatly preferred The Three Broomsticks. The air smelled lightly of caramel, vanilla, and alcohol. She smiled at Draco, who nodded at her. "The second date will definitely be here. I'll go order." Draco wormed his way through the crowd while Ebony stood rooted to the spot, aware that if she even attempted to take a step her legs would turn to jello and she would fall. The words 'second date' kept repeating in her mind, and all she wanted to do was laugh and cry and dance because she liked him and he liked her. Draco returned and handed her a mug. Ebony took a sip and smiled. "That's fantastic!"

"I know." He nodded. "Wanna head over to the concert?"

"Sure." Ebony and Draco walked outside, sipping butterbeer. "Where is it?"

Draco pointed to a rickety mansion sitting atop a hill. "The Shrieking Shack." He said, and he smiled mischievously at her. "Don't be frightened, it's only haunted."

"Frightened? No way." Ebony's look of awe surprised Draco. She downed the last of her butterbeer and tossed it. "Race you to the top?"

Draco downed his own butterbeer. "You're on." The pair dashed up the hill, Draco taking the lead. "Maybe the combat boots were a bad idea!" He called back.

Ebony scrunched her face in concentration. She ran harder, and quickly made it to the top. Ebony caught her breath while Draco finally made it to the top. "Bad idea, huh?" Ebony grinned, and pointed to his torn up dress shoes.

"Shit." Draco gasped, and he laid down on the ground.

Ebony laid next to him. "Do you like the stars, Draco?"

"I wouldn't know." He shook his head.

"Want to hear a story?" Ebony asked. Draco nodded silently. "Well, typically people or animals or things find their way into the heavens because of great tragedy. So is the story of the dragon constellation, Draco. Draco was the name of a mortal man who lived in Rome. He had one true love, and her name was Aponee. Aponee and Draco lived in a secluded cabin where Draco would hunt and Aponee would tend to the cabin. One day, Aponee had finished all of her chores and decided to go outside. While strolling through the woods, she came across a beautiful white flower. As soon as she picked it, though, Aponee forgot everything she knew and she wept, which stained the flower's petals blue.

"Aponee stumbled back to the cabin, completely unaware of what surrounded her. When she came upon the cabin, she saw a man and a woman arguing. The woman had a bright golden tint to her skin, and the man was very angry. The woman, Kore as she heard, was explaining that the man's love had found a forbidden plant and must be punished. The man continued screaming at her, and she saw fire in his eyes. The man, Draco, terrified her more than anything she had ever seen. She ran up to him and struck him down, and he split his head on a rock.

"When Aponee bent down to finish the job, she saw who she had struck, and she remembered he was Draco. When she realised she had killed her love she wept. Kore took pity on the girl and asked if she had any wishes. Aponee answered, 'Take his body and hang it in the heavens, where he can watch those on Earth and protect them. Leave me here, and I will watch over the humans and remind them when they forget." This seemed reasonable, so Kore did as she wished.

"To this day, Aponee roams the earth, helping those with mental obstacles while Draco watches. They can never touch, but at night she watches him in the heavens. The darkness around her tinted her, and so when you see dark coloured wood, know that it is Aponee and that you must remember. Draco still watches from above, forever a dragon, and when one loses all sanity he breathes a fire to guide Aponee there. Together they work to heal minds, yet they can never heal their own." Ebony smiled down at her hands. "I guess it's kind of sad, huh?" Draco stared at her, trying to see what was hidden under those cerulean blue eyes. She turned her gaze to Draco. "Let's head in, the good spots always go first." They stood up and headed for the Shrieking Shack.

Once inside, Ebony's spirits immediately lightened. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her.

_You come in cold_

_You're covered in blood_

_They're all so happy you've arrived_

_The doctor cuts your cord_

_He hands you to your mom_

_She sets you free into this life_

Ebony felt something touch her hand. She looked at Draco, and saw he had slipped his hand into hers. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but share a little blissful grin in return. "This guy looks nothing like Joel Madden." Ebony snickered.

"So... More or less attractive?" Draco smiled at her.

"As of right now I'd say more..." She winked at Draco. "Then again, he's nothing next to you."

Draco laughed. "I'm really glad you came with me tonight, Ebony."

"Me, too."

Draco held a hand out to her. "Would you like to dance?" Ebony nodded, and they started to slow dance in the midst of all the wild dancers. The world slipped away in those moments, and suddenly nothing else mattered; there was no school, no Good Charlotte, no fans, no sadness. There was only Ebony and Draco, and that was perfect, and that was exactly how it was mean to be.

XXX

Ebony and Draco stood close as they held hands while walking back from Hogsmeade. "Are you up for one more adventure?" Draco asked the half-asleep Ebony who was resting on his shoulder.

Draco smiled at her while she looked up lazily. "Sure."

Draco smiled a boyish grin. "Good."

With a quick yank they were off the trail, and Ebony soon found herself in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Court's Note: Thank you guys for your patience! This being their first date I wanted it to be special, seeing as how their original fort kinda sorta really sucked. I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it. Again, sorry for the wait, but I'm turning every 400 word chapter into a 2,000 word one, and hell, it's a big struggle.

Love you guys!


	4. Author's Note URGENT

A/N: Okay, y'all, I'm sorry, I never thought I'd have to make a one chapter AN, but I have an announcement.

This fic is going to have to be boosted up to M.

Don't boo, we all knew this was coming. The new, dirty chapter will be up in about a week. I'm super duper sorry, but I promise I'll make it so you can easily skip over it if you want to continue reading without all the nastiness.

My Immortal is, and always has been an M fic, with its non-stop horrific sex scenes, so that's where I have to go. It's a huge step for me as a writer, and I'm really excited to take it. It'll probably be total shit, but hey, I'm trying. I'll probably keep this post up until the 10th chapter.

I love you guys!

-Court ^3^


	5. Chapter 4

MY IMMORTAL

Tara's Note: I said stop flaming, okay? Ebony's name is Ebony not Mary Sue okay?! Draco is so in love with her he is acting different! They knew each other before, okay?

Court's Note: Lala lala laaa~ I bet you wanna kill me, huh? Well I bought a computer, so that should help this horrible random updating pattern thingy. Anyway, on with it!

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Draco!" Ebony scolded, half out of excitement and half out of fear. "What the hell are you doing?"

Draco didn't answer, and he continued to pull Ebony into the forest. He twirled her around, drinking her in. "How about a game of hide and seek?" He asked, smiling mischievously.

"How about we're gonna get caught and be in huge trouble?" She smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes, Mr. Malfoy." Ebony walked backwards. "You're seeking first." She turned around and ran. Draco just shook his head, closed his eyes, and began to count.

_One_

Ebony slammed her feet into the ground again and again, feeling adrenaline pump through her veins. She breathed steadily but quietly, all the while whipping her head back and forth, looking for a place to hide.

_Two_

She heard twigs and leaves snap and crunch under her footsteps, reminding her to watch out for roots that would claw at her and twist her ankles.

_Three_

She made a sharp left, then ducked under a low branch, glancing back, she noticed something moving behind her.

_Four_

Ebony giggled quietly, assuming Draco had cheated and was coming after her. She rolled her eyes and lunged to the right.

_Five_

She could hear the footsteps now, following close behind. She slammed a new breath of air into her lungs, and ran forward even harder. _Take long strides, push with your toes. Take long strides, push with your toes._

_Six_

Ebony could hear him behind her, panting hard. _Now's the time_, she told herself. She ran to the side and hid, carefully slowing down her breathing.

_Seven_

"What's wrong, baby?" Ebony heard Draco behind her. "Let's play a little... harder." Draco walked in front of her and pressed his sweaty body to hers.

"Draco, stop." She grunted, trying to push him off her. This only reinvigorated him, though, and he pressed harder against her. "I said _stop_!" With the last word she shoved him off with all her might, fear replacing the excitement in her heart. She ran harder than she ever had, not daring to look back.

_Eight_

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Draco cackled. His voice, once so sweet in her ears, made her want to curl up into a ball and rock herself to sleep. She fought back the acid tears that somehow still found their way down her cheeks.

_Nine_

"Aww, baby, you can't hide forever! But you know, I do love it when they run." Ebony shuddered, remembering the confusion that clouded Pansy and Draco's breakup. It was a helluva lot less confusing now.

_Ten_

She felt him before she saw him, and he slammed her into a tree and ran his meaty hands along her delicate curves. "Did I make you sweat, baby?" He licked her forehead and she felt his sickly sweet breath wash over her face. "I did." He smiled, and Ebony opened her mouth to scream. She bit into his hand and a look of pleasure ripped through his features. "Oh, you like it rough? I was hoping you'd take it to this level." Draco slammed his fist into her jaw, relishing in the groan that escaped her lips as her jaw popped out of place. Draco grinned at her. "Aw, I'm sorry, baby. But you know, this is only going to make it hurt worse.

**(STOP READING IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LEMONS- RESUME WHERE YOU SEE BOLD PRINT AGAIN)**

Draco unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard on. He grinned at Ebony. "Do you want this?" She shook her head violently. "Good. It wouldn't be as fun if you did." He punched her again, then slammed his dick into her mouth. She tried to cry out in pain, but he just eased himself into her throat even more. "No gag reflex. I like that." He felt Ebony bite as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard with her injury. He fucked her in the mouth for a while longer, grinning with sick satisfaction as tears of fear and pain streamed down her face.

"It's alright baby, we'll move on." He ripped her dress off, tearing it in half. He pulled her leggings down to her ankles, then laughed. "Really? Granny knickers? Wow, you really weren't planning on this tonight, were you?" He pressed his nose into the warm spot in the middle of her cunt. "It's alright. I lobe to surprise people." He bit her panties with his teeth and pulled them down. He shoved his face into her naked cunt.

"Stop, please..." She moaned in spite of herself, inadvertently giving him exactly what he wanted.

"How about no?" Draco laughed, running his tongue up the soft folds of her labia. "You know you should really shave. This would be a lot more fun."

"I don't care about how much fun you're having," Ebony hissed acidly, fighting back moans. "It seems like you're having enough fun as it is."

"Woah, right you are." Draco smiled. He shoved a finger into her mouth, lubricating it with her saliva. He plunged his finger deep inside of her, laughing when she screamed in pleasure and then in pain. "I just wanna hear you scream, baby." He cackled, slamming his finger in and out of her. She could have sworn she heard a boyish giggle when she orgasmed, a feeling like a thousand tiny molecules inside of her being torn apart. "Ooh, first time." He licked her wet juice and blood off his finger and smiled. "Try some." Ebony tried to look away, but Draco's finger found its way into her mouth anyway.

When he moved to insert himself into her, all she could do was try to look away and try to forget. He rammed himself into her, and the fullness made her feel sick. He ripped off her bra and felt her breasts. Ebony vomited, twisting her head to the side. The pain of it made her scream, the kind of scream that curdles blood and twists people into grotesque shapes. Draco pulled out of her quickly and looked around before sprinting off into god knows where. Ebony curled into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut.

**(YOU CAN READ SAFELY AGAIN.)**

When she heard footsteps again she didn't take any chances- she got up and sprinted. "Ebony!" She heard that familiar voice call, and all she could do was cry and run like her life depended on it.

"Leave me the hell alone!" She screamed. She turned around to make sure she had the lead, and as soon as she did her foot hooked onto a root and she fell, her face crashing into the ground.

"Ebony? Ebony, oh my god, are you okay?" Draco knelt beside her, his gray eyes piercing her blue ones.

Ebony screamed again, trying to wrench herself out of his arms. "Just stop, Draco! Leave me alone! You've done enough!"

"What did I do? Ebony, I-"

Ebony punched him in the face as hard as she possibly could. "You reap what you sow, bastard!" She kicked him hard in the side, then ran.

"Ebony, really!"

Ebony dashed to away, then looked back and saw him still on the ground. "Are you fucking kidding me? You want to rape me and then pretend nothing happened?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What? You tore my clothes off of me and hit me and hurt me and you broke my jaw, and-"

"Ebony!"

"No, don't even-"

"Ebony!"

"I don't want to-"

"EBONY!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, YOU CUM-FACED DICKWAD?!"

"Look at your clothes." Ebony did, realising that her dress was perfectly intact, save for a bit of dirt.

"But-" She touched her mouth. Her jaw was perfectly fine. Tears fell down her cheeks. "This doesn't make any sense..." She whispered.

Draco dragged himself off the ground. "You can really pack a punch."

Ebony just shrugged, a light smile on her face.

"Aw, hell." A voice behind Ebony said, causing her to jump. "I thought I heard yellin'. Come on, we've gotta get ter seein' Dumbledore."

* * *

Court's Note: What whaaaat. That was horrible huh. Yep. Worst lemon ever. I hope you enjoyed this god-awful chapter. Anyway, leave me a review telling me how bad that lemon was. Alright y'all. Peace.


	6. Chapter 5

MY IMMORTAL

Tara's Note: Stop flaming! If you flame it means you're a prep or a poser! The only reason Dumbledore swore is 'cause he had a headache, okay? And on top of that he was mad at them for having sex! P.S. I'm not updating until I get five good reviews!

Court's Note: Hahaha Tara you crack me up with your stupidity. Y'all don't have to write 5 reviews. Now onward!

* * *

Chapter 5.

Ebony tapped her foot impatiently. She was never much good in front of authority, and the long wait was only piling nerves on top of guilt. "Can we hurry this along?" She hissed at Hagrid, who blushed.

"I can' really control the headmaster." Hagrid folded his hands behind him, looking shyly down at the ground.

"Well how about-" Ebony was rising out of her chair when a hand pressed against her shoulder.

"Ebony, calm down, alright?" Draco looked at her, and it was soothing.

"Fine." She whispered, slumping back down into her chair. She pressed a finger to her temple and continued to tap her foot.

After an eternity of waiting (or several minutes, but hey), the huge velvet doors that led into Dumbledore's office opened with a creak. The headmaster and Snape swept into the room, calm, cool, and efficient. Hagrid immediately brightened. "Headmaster!" He smiled.

"Nice to see you, Hagrid." Dumbledore smiled. "You are dismissed."

"I'll be seein' yeh." Hagrid nodded, and the plump man practically skipped out of the room.

Ebony watched him carefully. "That man sure does love him some Dumbledore."

"Now is not the time, Ms. Way." Snape practically spat out her name. Ebony just rolled her eyes.

"Master Snape," Dumbledore warned, eyeing the professor. Snape paled a little and straightened up, causing Ebony to giggle. "Now, what on earth were you two doing in the forest?"

Ebony paled and found it hard to talk. Noticing this in a quick glance, he spoke up. "We were playing hide and seek. I was counting while Ebony hid, and... she fell. She screamed, so I helped her up. We were leaving the forest when Hagrid saw us."

Ebony glanced up from the ground, successfully holding back tears. She didn't want to think about what had actually happened that night. Her gaze met Dumbledore's, and she smiled and nodded. Nevertheless, Dumbledore seemed to see right through her. Ebony quickly switched her gaze back to the floor.

Dumbledore looked at Snape and nodded, then swept out of the room once more. Snape sighed and turned back to the students. "50 points from Slytherin, and I want you all on kitchen duty for the next month. You both will miss the next trip to Hogsmeade. You are dismissed." Snape nodded, putting a hand over his eyes. Ebony lazily crawled out of the plush leather chair she sat in, Draco following close behind.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. The tears that had been suppressed for so long finally bubbled to the surface. She leaned against the wall and slid down, curling into a ball and sobbing into her legs.

Draco knelt down next to her. When she tried to buck out of his grip he held her tighter. "Shhh..." he whispered. He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled his nose into her neck. Ebony wrapped her arms around his, hysterical tears still flowing down her face. Eventually her sobs switched to little gasps, and she relaxed. "We can't stay in these halls or Filch will find us. Are you ready to go back to the common room?"

Ebony laughed lightly. "I don't think I can walk."

Draco pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped her tears, careful to not let his hand smudge her makeup. "That's alright. I'm pretty fit, y'know." Draco scooped her up into his arms bridal style and stood up.

Ebony smiled at him. "Yeah, you are." Draco chuckled. Ebony locked her hands around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

When they got back to the Slytherin common room Draco stopped. "Your friends are probably waiting inside for us."

Ebony grinned. "Yeah, I know." Draco set her down but Ebony didn't unlock her hands, keeping him close. She sighed. "Tonight felt like an eternity."

Draco smiled softly. "Yeah. Listen, Ebony, I don't know what happened tonight but you scared the hell out of me." For the first time that night, Ebony saw a hint of tears in his eyes. "Please don't do that again. Ever."

Ebony blushed. "Yeah, I promise."

"So about that night like an eternity," Draco flashed his charming 1,000-kilowatt smile, glancing at her lips, "Was it a good eternity or bad eternity?"

Ebony cocked her head to the side and grinned. "Eh, it was so-so." She joked, leaning in with her eyes fixed on his lips. She could feel his sweet breath on her lips when there was a loud banging.

"Sweet Jesus, Ebby, what the hell took you so long?" Amorette yelled, peeking out of the common room door. She grinned at the couple. "Oh. I see."

"No, it's not like that." Ebony shook her head.

"What's going on, Ammy?" Willow asked, poking her head out above Amorette's.

"They've been kissing, Lola!" Amorette squealed.

"Ooh, I knew this day would come!" Willow giggled.

"Our lil' baby slut is growing up!" Amorette wiped away an imaginary tear.

"You two are so awful!" Another voice yelled. The two girls were yanked back by some unseen force. Adrienne's blonde head popped out of the door. "Sorry you two. Carry on." She shut the door.

Ebony turned back to Draco. They could hear the shouting from Ebony's hyperactive friends inside. "They kinda killed the moment, huh?" Draco asked, laughing.

"Yeah." Ebony agreed, nodding and laughing. The duo walked back inside the common room.

"Was there sex?" Amorette begged for an answer before being hit by Adrienne.

"Oooh, I bet there was!" Willow grinned like a hungry coyote before she was hit, too.

Draco walked Ebony to the archway that lead to the girl's dorms. "I'm sure you know this is as far as I can go. Goodnight, Ebony."

"Kiss her goodnight, you fool!" Amorette yelled.

Draco shook his head and laughed, then planted a quick kiss on Ebony's cheek. "We have to do this again sometime."

"Definitely." Ebony grinned like a fool. "Goodnight." She nodded, and Draco grinned at her one last time before disappearing into the hallway that led to his dorm.

Ebony looked back at her friends. Amorette and Willow were laying on the floor, looking like they'd just seen Jesus. Adrienne was sitting on top of them, covering her eyes. "You can look, Addy."

Adrienne removed her hands from her eyes. "I just want you two to have your privacy." Adrienne nodded, pinching her sister's back with the last word.

"Ow!" Amorette whined. Unfortunately, this shook her out of her daze. "You two are so cute together! Like I just want to huggle you both and can I be the maid of honour at your wedding and-"

"WOAH," Willow yelled, quieting her blonde friend. She grinned at Ebony. "Tell us everything."

Ebony shook her head and walked up to her room, the girls following close behind. When she sat on her bed, Amorette and Willow plopped down around her, gazing up at her like kids waiting to hear a fairytale from their grandmother. Ebony smiled at them like a patient mother. "We went to Hogmeade. We had dinner. We went to the concert. We came back. End of story."

"Noooo." Adrienne shook her head. "Your dress is dirty and torn. That indicates you made a stop somewhere... I'm thinking Forbidden Forest." Adrienne winced and covered her mouth. "Sorry, hun. I can't help it."

"Thank you, Sherlock!" Amorette grinned at her twin, using the name as a compliment for once. "So what're the dirt deets?" She smiled at Ebony.

"We went to the forest and played hide and seek." Ebony nodded. "I tripped. We got caught."

Willow's eyes widened. "Punishment?"

Ebony smiled sheepishly. "Banned from the next visit to Hogsmeade, kitchen duty for a month, and uhh..." She winced, knowing what would come next. "50 points."

"50?! Ahh, booo!" Willow yelled. The girls attacked her with pillows, all of them giggling.

"All right, all right. She's had a long night. Let her get ready for bed." Adrienne pulled the girls off Ebony.

Ebony smiled gratefully at her, then walked into their bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she sighed. She peeled her clothes off carefully, then stepped into the shower. She smiled as the warm water caressed her cold body. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. When she looked back she stared straight ahead at the white tile.

What the hell had happened that night?

* * *

Court's Note: Dayum, this is only 1,500 words. I need to up my friggin game. Alrighty, thanks for reading :) Leave me a review telling me what you thought. Or don't. But just know I read every one. :| Alright. Peace out muthafuckas ;)


	7. Chapter 6

MY IMMORTAL

Tara's Note: Shut up, preps, okay?! P.S. I won't update until you give me good reviews!

Court's Note: I think I wanna be called Coco now. I dunno. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 6.

Ebony woke with a start. Sweat dripped down her nose and she looked around the room wildly. Sighing loudly, she fell back into her bed.

"You okay, Ebby?" A voice across the room asked. Ebony saw a disheveled Adrienne propped up on her elbows, still half asleep.

"Yeah." Ebony rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Adrienne rubbed her head. "Uhh... 5 AM."

"Shit." Ebony mumbled, rolling out of bed and landing with a thud. "I have kitchen duty."

Adrienne laughed. "Sorry Eb. Hey, where are Addy and Lola?"

Ebony rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure there was a party last night. My guess is that some of Filch's closets are, uh, _occupied_." The girls both laughed. "Anyway, I gotta go try to find a way to make a hairnet look sexy."

"Oh? I take it you're working the same shift as Draco?" Adrienne flitted her eyelashes at Draco's name.

"I would hit you, but you're absolutely right." Ebony laughed. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the hellish day that awaited her.

* * *

Ebony stirred a heaping pot of stew, ignoring the way it made her stomach want to eat itself. She peeked up at Draco, who looked left and right before sneaking a taste of the mashed potatoes. He grinned back at her and she laughed, shaking her head at the bloody idiot.

Draco glanced down at his watch. "We should start prepping the tables." He smiled at Ebony, who jumped down from her stool.

"I hate being so short." She hissed, kicking over the stool.

Draco popped his fingers before flashing his signature mischievous grin at Ebony. "I wouldn't know what it feels like."

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Ebony kicked him in the calf, then dashed off to the Great Hall. Draco looked up, astounded. He dashed after the smaller girl, chasing her into the Great Hall and shutting the door behind him.

"So, you want to have some fun?" Draco grinned wolfishly, then lunged for her. Ebony squealed and ran away, giggling manically. She rolled under the table, Draco reaching for her underneath.

"The advantages of being short." She smiled. She giggled as Draco's hand lightly brushed against her, then rolled out the other side and dashed away again. Draco ran in the opposite lane before finally rolling over the table top into her lane. Ebony looked back and jumped on the table, dancing and swaying her hips from side to side. Draco smiled at her, wide eyed. "What's wrong, Draco?" She leaned down so her face was inches from his. She glanced at his lips and he leaned in, then grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground. He stood on top of her and smiled, then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"No more than that." Draco smiled.

"Correct you are, Mr. Malfoy." A voice said from across the room.

"Good morning, Professor Snape." Draco said sarcastically. He rolled off of Ebony and stood up, her following close behind.

"Good morning, Professor Snape." Ebony nodded, a blush painting her pale cheeks.

"Ms. Way." Snape nodded. He looked around the room. "Breakfast is in 10 minutes. Why is the room not set?" Draco and Ebony looked at each other and blanched before scrambling away. "No need." Snape said lazily. He flourished his wand and mumbled a spell and the room was set.

Ebony raised an eyebrow. "You could do that the whole time?"

Snape's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Yes. Professors such as myself don't have time for such trivial chores." Snape made his way to his table. "Well?" He asked, a finger pressed to his temple in frustration as he gazed at the two students. They looked back at him dumbly. Snape looked at the ceiling. "Shall I just eat the tablecloth, then?"

Their mouths popped open, finally registering what he meant. The couple scurried into the kitchen, dishing food onto platters and setting them on the tables. One by one students trickled in and before they knew it the whole room was loud and confusing. Ebony was rushing across the room with a platter of omelets when he crashed in to someone.

"Wow, I am so sorry!" The boy said, dusting off his clothes and scrambling to his feet. He looked up at Ebony. "Oh," He smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry."

Ebony took him in. Red and gold, obviously Gryffindor. She nodded patiently and held out her hand. "Ebony. Nice to meet you, Harry."

Harry frowned at her clothes. "You're not wearing any school colours... Hufflepuff?"

Ebony winced. "Oh, god, no!" She laughed. "I'm only your sworn enemy." She cocked her head to the side as realization dawned on Harry.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Slytherin. Well, you're not half bad for one."

Ebony frowned and looked at him apprehensively. "And you're not too bad for a Gryffindor."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, that came out wrong, didn't it? Sorry, I'm not very good with people."

"I kind of noticed." Ebony laughed. "It's okay, me either. Although it isn't from lack of trying..."

"People didn't like you?"

Ebony shook her head. "I didn't like people."

Harry grinned and straightened up. "Do you like me?"

Ebony rolled her eyes. "So far, yeah."

"So what got you on kitchen duty?"

Ebony paled ever so slightly. "Well, it's kind of a long story..."

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you-"

"Hello, beautiful." A familiar voice behind her said. She felt an arm snake around her waist. "I noticed you dropped the omelets, so I got you a few more."

Ebony grinned gleefully. "Thank you!" She looked up at Harry, who had a slightly irate look on his face. "Draco, this is-"

"Hello, Potter." Draco's smile was overly polite.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded. He grinned at Ebony. "I'll see you around."

"Do I smell jealousy?" Ebony asked, mock shock painting her features.

Draco didn't make eye contact. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you should put down those omelets before Dumbledore shows up." Panic overrode her features. She scurried to the Ravenclaw table, and Draco couldn't help but chuckle.

Ebony dusted herself off, then sat between Adrienne and Willow at the Slytherin table. "Is that PDA I saw?" Amorette asked, leaning out from the other side of Adrienne.

"More like a childish machismo contest." Ebony rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers through the grooves of the old oak table.

"Sorry, hon." Willow murmured, her head on the table. She sat up and took a sip of water. As she did, Anthony Goldstein goosed her. Her eyes widened and she spit up a bit of her water. "I'll be right back, ladies." Willow smiled at the girls, excusing herself to follow after the Ravenclaw.

Ebony and Adrienne watched her go. "What was that all about?" Ebony looked back at Amorette.

Amorette massaged her temple behind her sunglasses. "Willow spent the night with Mr. Perfect."

"Prefect." Adrienne corrected.

"Whatever." Amorette sighed, downing her water.

Ebony raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

"Hmm?"

"Who did you hook up with?"

Amorette groaned. "He was a burn out. Totally boring. Why do you think I'm so fucking trashed?" Amorette flashed a sarcastic smile at her friend before moving on to her sister's water.

Adrienne glared at her sister. Just as she did, the huge double doors opened and Dumbledore swept into the room. When he took his seat, the room stood up. "Good morning, Headmaster." The group said in unison.

"You may be seated." Dumbledore smiled gleefully. The room immediately began to dig in to the delicious food placed in front of them.

When they finished, people immediately began trickling out. Ebony jumped when a hand landed on her waist. "Over already?" Willow whispered.

"Yeah. Where were you?" Ebony asked her friend.

Willow blushed and bit her lip. "Quickie that ran blissfully long." She ran a hand through her sexed up hair. "You know what I mean, right?"

"No." Ebony deadpanned.

"Oh, virgin Mary, what will we do with you?" Willow clasped her hands as if in prayer as she looked to the dawn at the top of the ceiling of the Great Hall. "I mean that Tony and I are going to have a long, blissful, steady run with each other."

Amorette jumped up and down like a kid in a candy store. "Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend!" She squealed before pressing a hand to her forehead. "Ow, goddamn."

Ebony rolled her eyes before being yanked away into someone's arms. She smiled up at her captor. "I've got a surprise for you." He smiled back, ignoring the agitated students that pushed them around.

"Oh?" Ebony raised an eyebrow.

Draco leaned in close. "Follow me."

As he whisked her away, Ebony's heart raced with ideas of what was to come next.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun, another one bites the dust.

Unf. Bye y'all.


End file.
